


Lost.

by kawaxz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaxz/pseuds/kawaxz
Summary: oikawa lost iwaizumi, where in the hell could he be?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	Lost.

**Author's Note:**

> this contains some talk about depression, anxiety, and abuse.. if you are uncomfortable with those topics, please do not read this story.

Oikawa plops onto his bed, shoving his face into his purple alien pillow. He pulls away slightly, taking a better look at it. He smiles, holding it up. "I remember when Iwa-Chan bought me you..." he pauses, hugging it tightly. "He bought it for me at the fair and told me to stop annoying him." Oikawa chuckles, wiping the tears that were forming in his eyes.

It's been five months since Iwaizumi went missing. He was kidnapped, nobody knows by who, though. The police haven't had any leads to go off of or any clue on Iwaizumi's whereabouts. All they know is he went missing in June after leaving Oikawa's house. Since Iwaizumi was at Oikawa's, Oikawa immediately thought it was his fault that his best friend was gone. The guilt follows him every hour, every minute, every second.

Oikawa sniffles, and looks at the picture of him and Iwaizumi that was on his bed side table. Both of them were about six years of age; Oikawa had his arms wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck, meanwhile Iwaizumi was attempting to push Oikawa off of him. Oikawa smiled through his tears, he holds the frame up to his face, and presses his lips against the glass protecting the photograph. "I will find you, Iwa-Chan... I promise you." Oikawa places the frame back down onto the bed side table and goes to sleep.

The next morning, he is awakened by the sound of his phone ringing. He groans, covering his eyes with his forearm, reaching over for his cellphone with his other arm. He slides right to accept the call, placing it to his ear afterwards. "Hello?"

"Oikawa!"

Oikawa winces at the loud noise and pulls his phone away from his ear. He reads the caller ID: Makki. He huffs and puts the phone back to his ear. "You could at least be a little more quieter when you greet me..." he mutters, stretching his legs out.

He hears Makki scoff. "I'm sorry, your majesty. Is this a better volume for your precious little ears?" he asks, chuckling.

"Oh, shut up." Oikawa stands up and makes his way to the bathroom, letting the water run. "So, why'd you call me this early in the morning?" He puts the call on speaker and begins wetting his face.

"It's actually one in the afternoon - but anyway, we should hang out. You haven't been out of your house that much and you're worrying me." Makki sounds a bit softer, concern in his tone of voice.

Oikawa begins scrubbing his face with his face scrub and his exfoliator. "You already know why I don't want to leave, I don't understand why you're even asking." he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"I already knew you were gonna' say something like that, but hear me out!" Makki whines.

Oikawa huffs and washes the face scrub off. "Go on, I suppose. You better not waste my time, it is very valuable."

"Uh... Okay, whatever you say." Makki pauses while Oikawa chuckles. "Anyway, I was thinking we could go and find Iwaizumi." Oikawa freezes, the water running, which Makki listens to for a few seconds. "Hey, Oikawa...? You there?"

Oikawa dries his face off with his purple towel and clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm here... but are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Wow... The Oikawa Tooru doubting something I, the amazing Hanamaki, has recommended? Damn, where has my old Oikawa went?" Makki says, dramatically.

"Shut up. I don't wanna' get my hopes up if Iwa-Chan is... ya' know... not with us anymore." The line goes quiet for a few seconds until Oikawa gets the courage to speak up again. "But... He could still be alive, and I'm willing to take this risk - For Iwa-Chan's sake, of course."

"Hey, don't think negative. He's still out there somewhere, we can find him. Together. You know he always told me how much he cared about you? He was always too afraid to tell you, but he did truly care for you. You two have known each other since you two were in diapers, right? Don't give up on him, Oikawa. He's waiting for you to come and find him, okay?"

Oikawa wipes his eyes and sniffles. "...Where do we meet up, Makki?"

Makki smiles to himself. "Meet outside the gates of the school."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Oikawa hangs up the phone and walks back into his room. He looks around at all the things that remind him of Iwaizumi. The purple alien pillow, the picture of the two of them, the vocabulary flash cards taped to the wall that Iwaizumi made Oikawa memorize, and the painting the two of them had made as kids. Oikawa smiles softly and opens his closet, taking out Iwaizumi's Godzilla sweatshirt that was left at Oikawa's. He slides that over his white t-shirt and changes into a pair of black shorts with his sneakers. He grabs his car keys and phone, running down the stairs. He grabs a box of Pocky and heads out the front door to Aoba Johsai.

Makki is leaning against the gate by the time Oikawa got there. Makki gave Oikawa a genuine smile, opening his arms. "There he is!" Oikawa walks into his arms, Makki embraces him. "You ready to go find your best friend?"

Oikawa nods and punches Makki's arm, gently. "Can we go get some supplies first?"

"Supplies?" Makki raises an eyebrow as Oikawa drags him to a local convenient store. Makki huffs as he waits for the brunette to get the unhealthy junk as "supplies." Makki crosses his arms over his chest as Oikawa walks out, his arms stuffed with Pocky boxes and energy drinks. "Really? That's what you call supplies?"

Oikawa pouts, poking out his lower lip. "Iwa-Chan is gonna' be hungry when we find him and I got him his favorite snacks!" Makki sighs and shakes his head. Oikawa shoves the snacks into his backpack, slinging it back onto his shoulder. The two begin walking, Makki is doing most of the talking, which isn't normal. Oikawa is the one who likes to talk about himself or stuff he has done to annoy Iwaizumi. It's been a while since Makki and Oikawa have actually hung out with one another. Makki smiles to himself knowing Oikawa will feel a bit better doing this. Oikawa was already insecure, but his insecurity with himself got worst once Iwaizumi went missing. Oikawa turns on his phone and Makki looks over. Oikawa opens snapchat and hands his phone to Makki. "Maybe we should check his location?"

Makki sighs. "The police probably already tried - and his phone could have died, you know? They could've taken it away from him as well."

Oikawa whines, frowning. He shakes Makki's shoulder. "Just check! They should have checked daily to see if there were any updates anyway!" Makki rolls his eyes and clicks on Iwaizumi's contact. The name reads: My Iwa-Chan <3\. Makki looks over at Oikawa and narrows his eyes at the brunette. "Hey! He is my Iwa-Chan~! Leave me alone." Makki laughs and looks for Iwaizumi's location. His eyes widen and he hands the phone back to Oikawa. "Huh? What's - Oh - !" Oikawa has a shocked grin on his face and he jumps up and down. "Makki! Do you see this? Makki, look!" Oikawa shoves his phone is Makki's face.

Makki grabs Oikawa's arm, lowering it. "I see it... Do you think we should go there?"

Oikawa hums and taps his index finger against his jaw. He then nods eagerly. "We should drive, though. I don't wanna' get kidnapped as well... I hope this isn't just a trap to lead us away from him, though..."

Makki wraps his arm around Oikawa's shoulders. "Hey, I told you to stop thinking so negative. Do you think we should contact the cops?"

Oikawa shakes his head. "They won't do anything, besides, I'm eighteen now, I'm an adult. I can do whatever I want." Oikawa walks to the car rental shop to rent a car. He thinks it's a better idea, the kidnappers may know Oikawa, so he has to keep himself on the low. Him and Makki get in and Makki puts on Google Maps and types in the location. "How long?" Oikawa asks, looking at the road, driving.

"About a half an hour away," Makki leans back in his seat. Oikawa continues driving, following the directions the GPS gave him. Makki has the GPS voice to sound like Cookie Monster, which made the both of them laugh when a direction was given.

"You have reached your destination. Thank you."

Oikawa blinks, putting the car into park. He leans over the steering wheel and looks at the house. "Hey, Makki This is Iwa-Chan's aunt's house..."

Makki's jaw drops as he looks out the window. "You have got to be kidding me."

Oikawa frowns and shakes his head. "Should I go knock on the door?"

Makki pauses, then exhales. "Do you think it's a good idea?" Oikawa shrugs. "Well, if you want to go in, go ahead... I'll stay here as a look out, okay? Take your phone with you and text me if anything happens or if you need help."

"I will, don't worry. I'm not dumb." Oikawa unbuckles his seatbelt and opens his door, stepping out. He dusts off his pants and inhales. "I will find Iwa-Chan." Makki gives Oikawa a thumbs up. Makki leans back in his seat. trying to hide himself. Oikawa walks up to the front door and rings the doorbell. The door opens swiftly, a women with black short hair answering. She gasps at the sight of Oikawa. "Hi, Emi-San..."

She rubs her eyes and smiles nervously. "T - Tooru! What are you doing here?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow and stares at her. She rubs the back of her neck. "...Would you like to come in?"

Makki watches Oikawa enter the woman's house and shakes his head. Oikawa nods. "Sure." Emi and Oikawa go inside, Oikawa takes his shoes off as soon as he goes inside. He slides his phone into the waist band of his shorts and pulls the hoodie over the shorts. The two sit on the couch and Emi looks at Oikawa with worry in her eyes. "Have you heard any updates with Iwa-Chan?'

Emi tugs at the collar of her shirt. "Well, no... I stopped talking to Ayko and Haru once Hajime went missing. They haven't wanted to talk to me for some odd reason... I really miss Hajime... But, Tooru why did you decide to come see me?"

Oikawa plays with his fingers, thinking of lie to tell Emi. He pulls out the fake tears. "Haru-Chan and Ay-Chan haven't updated me... They wanted me to keep Iwa-Chan off my mind, but... you know..."

"You're in love with him?" Emi smiles softly, Oikawa's cheeks flush. "We all know he's in love with you, he just won't admit it." She leans forward and places her hand on his knee. "I want to tell you the truth, Tooru."

Oikawa wipes the tears on his cheeks that he didn't know he shed. "Well... What is it...?" Oikawa looks more interested in the conversation than before.

"Well, you see... Hajime is my son."

Oikawa chokes on air and grasps his chest. "I - Iwa-Chan is your son?" Oikawa blinks through wet eyes, his jaw open.

Emi nods. "Haru and Ayko took him away from me since I had him at such a young age... I was considered a disgrace to the family name, the only one who had a child at sixteen." She wipes the tears falling off her cheek. Oikawa goes to speak, but she continues talking. "I know where he is, Tooru"

Oikawa's eyes widen. "Where is he?"

Emi sighs, tilting her head away from Oikawa's gaze. She twirls her pale fingers around her black locks. She bites on her lower lip. "Hajime is with someone you know..." Emi's eyes were looking out the window, Oikawa has a blank expression on his face as he watches her. "He's alive, but if you dare to tell anyone, he's dead." She whips her head back to Oikawa, a different person is released.

Oikawa blinks, his honey brown eyes filling with tears. His Iwa-Chan is safe, but he doesn't know where he is. Oikawa gulps, feeling his saliva clump into the back of his throat. He intertwines his fingers together and looks down at the carpet by Emi's feet. "I can't know exactly where he is?" he asks, exhaling the breath he's holding.

Emi puts her boney hand on Oikawa's boney knee. "Now, Tooru, it wouldn't be kept a secret if I told you, now wouldn't it?" She squeezes his knee, giving him a creepy, fake smile. Oikawa nods slowly, his brunette bangs bouncing as he does so. "Great! Now you go on and head on home. Remember if you tell anyone about Hajime what will happen to him, right?"

"Yes..." Oikawa lets out a shaky response and stands up, his knees matching the tone of his voice. He gives Emi a small wave and puts his hand on the rusty door knob. "Thank you for the information, Emi... I appreciate it..." He leads himself out of the hell hole Emi called a house and back to the car, which Makki was in, on the phone with somebody. Oikawa opens the door, sulking as he plops down onto the seat, his arms sticking to the leather from him sweating.

Makki raises an eyebrow, but ignores Oikawa's strange behavior. Oikawa starts the car, puts his seatbelt on, and makes his way off of her block. Oikawa didn't use the aux cord, which he usually does. Makki bites the inside of his cheek, slowly leaning forward to turn the radio on. He glances at the quiet brunette and taps his fingers against his thigh. "Uhm... did everything go okay?" Oikawa nods, keeping his eyes on the road, his voice silent. Makki nods awkwardly and looks out the window. "Did she have any information on Iwaizumi?" Makki averts his gaze back to Oikawa when he gets no response. He squints from the glare of the sun that displays itself onto Oikawa. "What happened back there, Oikawa?"

"Nothing." Oikawa's voice cracks as he speaks. His own eyes widen, as does Makki's. He sucks on his upper lip and stops at a red light. "She doesn't know anything, which isn't surprising. Iwa-Chan's mom and dad cut ties with her when we were still little, but I don't know why and it's none of my business, anyway." He thinks to himself, 'All right... Good job, Kawa... Avoid the topic at all costs. Iwa-Chan's life is on the line.'

"Well... Mattsun called earlier asking if we wanted to go meet up with him at the gym to practice... Do you wanna head on over there? He's getting Yahaba and Kindaichi to come as well." Makki attempts to get Oikawa to smile, but he gets nothing. Oikawa nods and Makki sighs. "I'll text him then. Are we dropping the car back at the rentals?" Oikawa gives him, yet again, another nod. Makki rolls his eyes, typing away at his phone.

After the car's dropped off, Makki and Oikawa head towards the school's gate. As they arrive, Mattsun is standing there, and with who Oikawa believes, is Iwaizumi. He gasps. "Iwa-Chan?"

Mattsun and Makki exchange looks and then both look at Oikawa. "...Iwaizumi isn't here, Oikawa... Are you okay?" Mattsun's eyebrows furrow as he places a hand on Oikawa's shoulder.

Oikawa shakes his head and rubs his eyes. "B - But... I just saw him! H - He was standing right next to you! You saw him too, right, Makki?" Oikawa looks at Makki with pleading eyes.

All Makki can do is frown and pat Oikawa's head. "I didn't... Maybe you should head home. You're seeing things now, Oikawa."

Oikawa puffs out his cheeks and clenches his fists. "I am not seeing things! I saw Iwa-Chan! He was standing right next to Mattsun! You have to believe me..." Oikawa's eyes begin watering, which was normal. Whenever someone didn't believe him and he was telling the truth, he begins to cry.

"Hey... I'll tell Yahaba and Kindaichi to head on home... Let's get you home as well, Oikawa. You had a long day, you're probably overtired." Mattsun takes out his phone and texts Yahaba and Kindaichi.

Makki nods, agreeing with Mattsun. "Yeah, you haven't been sleeping well. Let's just go home." Makki flings an arm around Oikawa's sulking shoulders and they walk to Oikawa's house.

The two wave goodbye and leave Oikawa at his doorstep. The depressed brunette unlocks the door and goes inside. His eyes are red and puffy, along with his face. He begins to sob, sliding down his door. He can't take it anymore. He needs Iwaizumi and he isn't there. He's no where to be found, he's probably scared. Iwaizumi gets scared, but tends not to show it. He likes to be presented as strong, not weak. Oikawa sniffles, wiping the snot from his nose onto the back of his hand. He drags himself up to his room and throws himself onto his bed.

He rubs his tired eyes and goes back to when Iwaizumi saved Oikawa from almost falling into a lake. They were only eight, but Oikawa still admires Iwaizumi to this day from the act of kindness.

"Iwa-Chan~!" Tiny Oikawa trotted toward Iwaizumi who was with his fishing net. Oikawa had a confused look on his face as he watched Iwaizumi fling the net into the water. "What are you doing, Iwa-Chan?" he asked, rocking back on his heels, arms entangled with one another behind his back.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "I'm trying to catch a fish."

"To eat?" Oikawa sat down beside Iwaizumi, who was standing. "But what if the fish isn't safe to eat? I don't want Iwa-Chan getting hurt!" Oikawa's eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi scoffed. "I'm not going to eat the fish, that's disgusting. Besides, I wouldn't get hurt anyway. Stop being such a baby, stop crying." Iwaizumi muttered, crouching down in front of Oikawa. He wiped his best friends tears with his thumb then cleared his throat. "Do you wanna' try?" Oikawa's golden brown eyes sparkled at the question and he nodded. "Okay, stand up and let me help you." Oikawa did what he was told, Iwaizumi took Oikawa's hands and placed them on the stick on the net. "Hold onto this and don't let go. If you catch a fish, step back because it can pull you in."

Oikawa pokes his chest out with confidence. "I'm stronger than the fish! It won't pull me."

"Whatever you say." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna' go find the volleyball and practice. Call me if you need anything." He shoved his hands into his black short pockets and headed off.

Oikawa gave him a small smile, then turned around to face the water. He put the net in the water and began moving the net around. "Fishy, fishy~. Come to 'Kawa~."

After a few minutes, he felt pull at the net. He gasps, then smiled devilishly. He felt the net getting pulled. He didn't react in time, he stumbled forward. "I - Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa cried out, attempting to regain his balance.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist and pull him back. The net was snatched out of his hands and Iwaizumi slapped his cheek. "What the heck, 'Kawa?" Iwaizumi saw the fear in Oikawa's eyes, his face softened and he sighed. "You're okay..." he hugged Oikawa quickly, which caused Oikawa to smile.

"Awh! Iwa-Chan loves me~." he sang and Iwaizumi turned red.

"Shut up. Of course I love you... You're my best friend." Iwaizumi mumbled and threw the net aside. "Let's play volleyball."

"Okay, Iwa-Chan!." Oikawa followed Iwaizumi back to the playground.

Oikawa laughs to himself, leaning over to unlock his phone. He stares at his lock screen, the photo of his Iwa-Chan with cake all over himself on his face from his sixth birthday. Iwaizumi has a matching lock screen, but with Oikawa on his sixth birthday. The two even had matching passwords, the day became best friends: April 15th, 1999. It's been a long time, a really long time. Oikawa kisses his lock screen then opens it and scrolls through his photo gallery. He begins watching videos he has taken of Iwaizumi when he wasn't looking or shots of him spiking during practice matches. He then reaches a video of Iwaizumi icing Oikawa's bad knee. He smiles softly. His phone rings. He blinks and answers the unknown caller. "Hello?"

"Oikawa?"

"I- Iwa-Chan!?"

Oikawa's eyes water as he hears his best friend's voice. It's been so long since he heard it, well at least different words. His hand shakes as the phone is in his head. "Iwa-Chan... where are you?"

"You got to help me, 'Kawa." Iwaizumi sounds frantic. "Please... I can't stand staying here any longer..."

Oikawa is now full on sobbing. "Iwa-Chan... I'm coming right now, just please tell me where you are... I need to come save you."

The line between the call begins to cut out. Iwaizumi's voice is becoming more static. "I... In... Mom's... Basement...."

"You're in your mom's basement?" Oikawa pleads.

No one was ever allowed in the basement of Iwaizumi's home. Oikawa never questioned it when he was little, all he needed was to play with his precious Iwa-Chan. All Iwaizumi needed was his Tooru.

"Y - Yes..." Iwaizumi says.

"I'm coming!" Oikawa grabs his keys, practically flying down the stairs. He puts on his shoes, still on the phone with Iwaizumi. "Hey, Iwa-Chan... I'm coming, all right? Wait for me... I'm on my way to come and get you." Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi mumble a few lines. "I - Iwa-Chan... are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine, 'Kawa... Please hurry..." Iwaizumi sounds as if he's in pain.

Oikawa quickly shoots a message to a group chat with him, Makki, and Mattsun.

Oikawa: Guys, meet me at Iwa-Chan's house now.

Makki: Why?

Oikawa: He's there.

Mattsun: We're on our way.

Oikawa exhales as he sets his phone on his lap, putting the call on speaker. "Iwa-Chan, you there?"

Iwaizumi lets out a hum. "Yes, I'm just so tired..."

"I'm almost there, stay awake." Oikawa turns onto Iwaizumi's block, going over the speed limit. He parks a few houses down, rolling down his window to signal Makki and Mattsun to follow him. Makki and Mattsun do as they're told, getting out of the car, walking up to Oikawa's. "He's on the phone..."

"He's what...?" Makki raises an eyebrow, taking Oikawa's phone. "Iwaizumi?"

There's a long pause, then a sigh. "Makki It's me... You're coming too?"

Makki and Mattsun exchange looks. Oikawa gets out of the car, biting his finger nails. "Yeah, Mattsun is here too. Don't worry, we're coming." Makki says, letting out a sigh of relief.

"They aren't home, but there's a key to get inside the basement... It's up in my parents room... I'm not sure where though." Iwaizumi begins coughing, causing Oikawa's eyes to soften with worry.

Oikawa's voice goes quiet. "Mattsun, call the police." Mattsun nods, dialing the number. Oikawa clears his throat, taking the phone from Makki. "Hey, Iwa-Chan... Is the key to your front door still in the flower pot?"

"Mm... I think it is... You're coming in... Now?" Iwaizumi sounds more drowsy, more tired.

"Of course, Iwa-Chan. Stay awake for me, 'kay? Help is on the way...." Oikawa's voice breaks.

Iwaizumi coughs again. "...I'm bleeding a lot, 'Kawa. Can... Can you come to the hospital with me?"

"Yes, of course." Oikawa sniffles as he hears the sirens in the distance. "They're here, Hajime... They're here..."

About five police cars arrive at Iwaizumi's house. Makki and Mattsun talk to two of the officers, while three walk over to Oikawa. "You're saying the boy that was kidnapped is in his own house? And in the basement?" A tall, chubby officer asks.

"Yeah... He's on the phone..." Oikawa puts it on speaker. "Iwa-Chan... You there?"

"Oikawa... I'm losing more blood... Are they here?" Iwaizumi cries, sniffling.

Oikawa gives the cops a painful look. The cop immediately calls onto his radio. "We need paramedics here immediately." He and the other cops walk up to the front door, breaking it down.

Oikawa watches, biting his cuticles. "Iwa-Chan, they're inside... I'll see you in a few minutes..."

Iwaizumi inhales, loudly. "I want... I want to... To hug... Hug you... Now..."

Oikawa can't control his tears. "You'll get to hug me, Iwa-Chan. You're safe now."

The paramedics arrive on seen, rushing inside. After a few minutes, Oikawa sees Iwaizumi on the stretcher, eyes opening and closing slowly. He spots Oikawa, his eyes shoot open. "T - Tooru."

Oikawa runs over, sobbing. "Iwa-Chan!"

"Let... Let Tooru come with... Come with me..." he looks at the paramedics.

"I'm sorry, we cannot allow that. He can meet you at the hospital."

Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi's hand. "Hey, I'll see you there, okay? You need to get help first. You're safe now..."

Iwaizumi nods and squeezes the other's hand. "I... I love you, Tooru."

The paramedics roll him into the ambulance, closing the doors. Oikawa smiles. "I love you too, Hajime..." He wipes his eyes and turns to walk back to Makki and Mattsun. They're crying as well. Oikawa hugs the two. "Are you coming to the hospital, too?"

Mattsun nods, wrapping his arm around Makki. "Of course. Iwaizumi is our best friend. We'll always be there for him. Right, Makki?" Mattsun gives Makki a little squeeze, Makki nods. "We'll follow you, okay? Be safe."

"You too." The couple walks away from Oikawa as he gets into his car. He puts his seatbelt on and put his car into drive. He makes his way to the hospital. He calls his mom on the way, sobbing through a smile. "Mom... Iwa-Chan was found."

He hears his mom squeal from the other line. "That's great, honey... Where are you now?"

"On my way to the hospital... Can you come too? Don't even text his parents... They were the one's who did this to him. All he needs right now is love and comfort."

His mom hums. "I'm on my way, hon. Stay with him as long as you can."

"I know." Oikawa hangs up and parks in the parking lot. Makki and Mattsun park next to him and get out. The three walk into the hospital to get their visitor passes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the receptionist asks.

Oikawa plays with his fingers, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "We're here to see Iwaizumi Hajime..."

The receptionist begins typing away on her computer. "He's currently in surgery... I also need to know your relationship to him." She looks up at the three boys.

Oikawa shifts around on his feet. "I'm his childhood best friend and we're on the volleyball team together."

She raises an eyebrow, then writes stuff down on her notepad. She turns to Makki and Mattsun. "And you two?"

"We're his best friends and we're on the volleyball team with his as well." Mattsun speaks for the two since Makki is still a little shaken from the situation.

She looks up from her notepad. "Please take a seat in the waiting area, I'll get back to you soon." The three hesitantly walk to sit down. Oikawa chews on his lower lip and runs his fingers through his fluffy hair. Makki is laying his head on Mattsun's shoulder as Mattsun places his hand on Makki's thigh. Oikawa's mom enters the hospital, walking over to the receptionist desk. The lady looks at Oikawa, then back to his mother. She waves him over. "She's your mother?" Oikawa nods. She hands Oikawa three name tags: one for him, one for Makki, and one for Mattsun. "He's in room 503... Please wait outside until they let you in."

Oikawa gives her a gentle smile and heads back to Makki and Mattsun. They write their names on the tags, heading towards the elevator. They get in, a comfortable silence filling the air. The elevator dings and they head to his room. Oikawa paces back and forth, chewing his nails. His mom looks at him, worried. "He's going to be okay, Tooru He's a strong."

Oikawa mutters something under his breath. The room door swings open. "Oikawa Tooru?"

Oikawa's head pops up at his name. He walks to the door, the doctor looks at him with a soft smile. Inside of the hospital room, Iwaizumi lies there, eyes open, skin pale. He sees Oikawa and he smiles. "Tooru…"

"Iwa-Chan..." Oikawa begins sobbing again, he runs to his best friend and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi runs his hands through the brunette's hair. "Hey... Don't cry... Why are you crying? You saved me... Thank you." Oikawa's nose is dripping with snot, but Iwaizumi doesn't mind. He hands Oikawa a tissue. "Tooru…?" Iwaizumi sits up, Oikawa beside him.

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi. His arms are covered in white bandages, red seeping through. His under eyes are dark, from no sleep. He looks a lot more skinnier, a lot less muscular than before. His lips were cracked, his skin was dry. Oikawa uses the tissue to wipe his nose. He kisses Iwaizumi's forehead, causing the other to flush a bright red. "I love you, Iwa-Chan."  
Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa, coiling an arm around his waist. He pulls away to see a small boy with fluffy hair, golden eyes, always with an alien plush in his arm, the boy he always knew. "What am I going to do with you?"

Oikawa blinks, snot dripping down his nose. He wipes it with a tissue. "W - What is that supposed to mean?"  
Iwaizumi chuckles. "Look at you, you're a mess."

The other becomes flustered, pouting. He crosses his arms over his chest. "Not funny, Iwa-Chan. So mean."

"You know I don't mean it." Iwaizumi ruffles Oikawa's hair, pulling him closer to himself.

Oikawa sighs, leaning his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "I know, Iwa-Chan."

Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa's forehead. "Hey, when I get out of here, wanna go to the fair?"

Oikawa nods excitedly. "Why the fair? I thought you said the fair was annoying."

Iwaizumi puffs out his cheeks. "I need you to win a purple alien for me."

"A purple alien? Why would I - Ohhhh! Iwa-Chan, you're secretly a romantic!" Oikawa giggles, pinching the spiky head's cheek.

"Oh hush. I'll change my mind." he huffs.

"Hey, Iwa-Chan?"

"Hm?" Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa.

"I'm not lost anymore." Oikawa looks back.

"Neither am I." Iwaizumi presses his forehead against Oikawa's.


End file.
